


Open up little flowers

by Arachness



Category: Cinders (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Cinders pode ouvir os passos se aproximando a cozinha após o jantar. Calmos demais para pertencer a Carmosa ou Gloria.





	Open up little flowers

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa na segunda noite do jogo

Cinders pode ouvir os passos se aproximando a cozinha após o jantar. Calmos demais para pertencer a Carmosa ou Gloria.

“Você precisa de ajuda em lavar a louça?” Sophia perguntou do vão da porta.

“Sua mãe te mandou?”

“Não, eu apenas pensei que já que eu ajudei a fazer o jantar hoje que faria sentido pra mim ajudar a limpar as louças depois”

Não era uma boa lógica, nenhum pouco. Mas Cinders resolveu não pressioná-la quanto a isso. Ela suspeitava o motivo da presença de Sophia ali desde o momento em que ela ouviu os passos, porque seus instintos estavam corretos, no núcleo de sua irmã postiça havia uma gentileza mesmo se ela tentasse esconder, e quando se tratava de pessoas assim era quase impossível receber qualquer gentileza de terceiros sem um desejo de retribuir de alguma maneira.

“Certo, me ajudaria se você secasse os pratos e os guardasse enquanto eu termino de lavar. Diminuiria o tempo de serviço”

“Eu posso fazer isso”

Sophia seguiu concentrada na tarefa pelos próximos minutos, havia algo bem adorável sobre a figura dela naquela noite, talvez fosse o jeito diligente que ela fazia as tarefas sugeridas por Cinders, ou talvez fosse o jeito que a luz do luar vinda da janela da cozinha iluminava seus cabelos loiros.

“Então quando o espelho no seu quarto parou de funcionar ?” Cinders perguntou.

“Huh?”

“Mais cedo hoje você disse que você é feia”

“E daí?”

“E daí que você não é feia. E eu não estou dizendo isso para ser boazinha antes de você me acusar disso de novo. Você é difícil, cínica, pessimista, você gosta demais de ver confusão mas você é bonita, bem mais bonita do que Gloria eu acho”

Era dificil para Cinders ter certeza devido a baixa claridade na cozinha, mas ela achou que as bochechas de Sophia tinham corado um pouco.

“Bem...ninguém além de você acha isso”

“Oh você consegue ler a mente das pessoas irmãzinha? Porque você nunca me contou sobre essa incrível habilidade?”

“Eu não sou sua irmãzinha Cinders”

“Essa é a parte que você se opõe? Não a acusações de ter poderes mágicos?”

“Porque é claramente um exemplo de você sendo tola e querendo me irritar, exatamente como você estava sendo quando você disse que eu era mais bonita do que Gloria”

“Eu não estava mentindo, eu estava apenas dizendo o que eu acho”

Sophia respirou fundo, mesmo com a falta de claridade da cozinha Cinders tinha certeza que ela estava corada.

“Não tem nada errado com meu espelho Cinders, é apenas você que precisa de óculos”

“Eu não acho que eu ficaria bem de óculos”

“Talvez não...mas mesmo com eles você ainda seria bem mais bela do que eu. E se você um dia arrumasse seu cabelo e se vestisse como uma dama você provavelmente pareceria bem mais bela do que Gloria”

“Obrigada”

“De nada. Mas agora vamos parar de enrolar falando e voltar para a tarefa ou nós vamos passar a noite inteira aqui”

“Como você deseja” Cinders disse.

E pelos minutos seguintes elas o fizeram. Geralmente Cinders detestava essa parte do dia, mas fazer com outra pessoa fazia quase agradável. Embora lhe ocorreu que talvez fosse apenas a companhia. E ela suspeitava que Sophia pensava o mesmo já que ela pegou sua não-irmã sorrindo uma ou duas vezes quando ela achou que Cinders não estava prestando atenção.

 


End file.
